To See Is To Believe
by The Lavender NightshadeRose13
Summary: Leslie Parker has had a hard time growing up. After her parents passed when she was young, Leslie's mind was lost in fairytales: the only things giving her young mind hope. Now, after a fight with her aunt, she had been taken away from her home by a mysterious being, only to meet Peter Pan, who isn't what she expected. Oh, how is she going to explain this? READ MORE TO FIND OUT! :)


**Hey guys! So, yeah, started writing OUAT fanfiction because Peter Pan is smoking hot. XD**

**I hope you enjoy and please review! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the OUAT franchise. I do however own my characters and this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Forgive Me

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was everything she wished to be, a make believe life. A silver crown lied upon her head as she put on some light red lipstick. Her hazel eyes traced along the outline of her face and her features. Her hair was put neatly in a braid. Light brown freckles covered her cheeks. Her eyes traveled to her sliver ring, which had a amethyst jewel upon it. The young girl admired the precious piece of jewelry when-

"Leslie Marie Parker! Get down here this instant!" a voice yelled. The 14 year old sighed in annoyance. "Bloody hell…When am I ever going to get out of this stupid house?"

"Leslie!"  
"I'm coming!" she yelled, throwing her crown on her bed in annoyance. Leslie stomped downstairs, once again, visiting her annoying aunt. When she reached the kitchen and asked what she wanted, she received a slap in the face. "One rule, I GIVE YOU ONE SIMPLE RULE. And what do you do?! You deliberately disobey me!" her aunt yelled at the top of her lungs.  
Leslie glared at her aunt, "You know, if you weren't my only guardian that would actually take me in, I would've contacted child services a long time ago," the young girl spat. Her aunt give her a similar glare, "Well, seeing as your parents decided for me to take care of your spoiled, sorry arse, and the rest of the family knows it, I took you in."

"The only reason you took me in was for my parents' money. Not because you wanted to take care of poor, little ol' me." Her aunt's glare became harsher looking but Leslie wasn't affected. Her aunt then looked at the young girl's hair. She took a strand of it, "What is this? What did you do to your hair?"  
Leslie looked at the dark red dye of her hair. She shrugged, "It's just hair dye. I don't know see what the big deal is."

"The deal of this situation is that you look horrific! Wash that dye off of you!"

"Can't. It's **_permanent _**hair dye."

Her aunt let out a cry of frustration. "First, you disobey me not to go to that party, and then I find you dye your beautiful black hair into…this?! What else has there been?! Drinking?!"

Leslie stayed silent. Her aunt glanced at her. "…You have been drinking…haven't you?" she asked. Leslie was still silent. "ANSWER ME!" her aunt growled.

"NO! I haven't been drinking! I'm not that stupid as you think I am," the young girl yelled.

"Leslie, learn to GROW UP! Why can't you be like simple girls your age? Maybe that way, you can actually get some gentleman callers. Or a boyfriend or a date! Y-You should have dates at your age! I'd love it if you got a date," her aunt said.

"You just want to get rid of me!"

"Leslie, don't say that! I only want what's best for you ever since your parents died," her aunt said, hurt by the comment.

"That's all you've ever wanted; to get rid of me! Why don't you just do it?"

"Because I want you to live happily!" her aunt yelled.

"You aren't my mum! I want my mum! Not you! I want my real family!" Leslie yelled.

Her aunt looked at her in sadness. "I **am** your family. …Your uncle and I are going out tonight…We'll be back before then."

"Fine then! Leave! Abandon me like my parents already have!" Leslie yelled with tears in her eyes. She ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. She ran her hands through her hair and yelled, "Some save me; someone take me away from this awful place!"

Her aunt from downstairs sighed sadly. Her uncle walked downstairs, fixing his tie and saw his wife's distraught look. "What's the matter, love? …Is it Leslie again?" he asked.

"She told me we weren't her real family. She accused me of wanting to get rid of her. Darling, you know I only want what's best for her, right?" her aunt asked.

He nodded, putting on his trench coat. "I know, love. But we have to let her moments. She's still a child…Now come. We're going to be late for our reservations." He placed his wife's trench coat on her shoulders and led her outside.

Leslie on the other hand, was in her room, holding her teddy bear and crying into the stuffed animal's fur.

After a while, Leslie was crying harder. Not because of her frustration, but because she regretted yelling at her aunt. "I'm so sorry…" she muttered over and over again. Leslie loved her aunt dearly, but sometimes let her frustrations out on her. Leslie's sobs died down into sniffles. She crawled over to her desk and started to dial her number.

"Hello?"

"R-River? Auntie, I-I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean it," she sobbed.

_"Oh, sweetie…"_

"I'm so sorry, Auntie. I-" Suddenly, Leslie was pulled by her hair. She let out a cry of struggle. Her aunt on the other line gasped, "Leslie?! Leslie, what's going on?!"

"Let me go!" Leslie yelled. She turned to look at her captor and her eyes widened. It was a shadow…a terrifying shadow with gleaming gold eyes, glared at her and hissed. She let out a blood-curdling scream as her aunt was panicking on the other line. "Leslie! Leslie?!"

But Leslie couldn't hear her aunt's cries as she blacked out, being carried off by the dark being.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave reviews! :)**


End file.
